


Twitch

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter learns to ask for help, even if its not really the usual problem





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for this, so here you go. I bullshit my way through the attempt at plot so I know it sucks. Also a song is stuck in my head and it slaps, you give me that by Raveena. Medical talk is also bs. Enjoy if you can!

Peter was having an okay day so far. Not to many disturbances heading his way, and he knew why. Flash was having a good day. Usually if Flash is having a bad day then he takes it out on Peter but today its not happening, so it must be going good for him and therefore Peter. This leads all the way up to lunch, Peter is still on the lookout for something bad to happen and it comes in the form of the lunch account having no more money in it. Flash doesn't have enough money for lunch. He makes it worse for himself by making a big mess of it and draws nearby attention. Peter went from having a good day to the possibly worst day this month. Flash leaves his food behind but not without dumping it on the floor and making a mess for the staff to clean it up and walks away. He walks right towards Peter and takes his lunch. 

" Hope you don't mind Penis, its just I'm so hungry from fucking your aunt last night and silly me didn't have enough time to eat the breakfast that she made. But don't worry, I didn't get her pregnant. I don't want to give her another mistake on her hands. Besides I want to make sure I can go back. You know how it is.  " 

Peter sits there with Ned for five minutes of silence before Ned deems it time to try and cheer him up, always the optimistic one can always lift his spirits.

" He's a jerk man don't worry. But hey at least you can say your aunt is pretty right? I mean I love my aunt but she really isn't the settled down type anyway so it doesn't matter. " 

That gets Peter to chuckle a little, " Yeah, I remember meeting her, she is fun though." 

" Yeah but whoever she is currently dating has to keep up I guess. But good new I guess she started the sex program thingy! So she is getting better! " 

" That's good! I'm glad your aunt got the help she needed. Is there like a center they do it at or is it just some church telling her she is a sinner and shaming her? " 

" No dude its legit! Counselors and all man its over at the old abortion clinic. " 

" Didn't they get shut down? " Peter asked, not sure if he saw it open during one of his patrols. 

" Yeah, but now its back up with new owners and they offer more than just abortions. Its basically a sex clinic now man! Sex addicts go there for group some days, abortions, STD/STI testing, examines, and you can also just buy protection there. My aunt took me they got like everything to do with sex in the medical sense, they even had lubricant man! " 

" Wow they really went above and beyond. " 

" They just want to have a safe space for everyone for almost everything related to sex. " 

" Must be nice then right? " 

" Yeah, I'm glad she is doing better, plus its nice to know that there won't be anymore upset morning drop ins. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Well you know how I told you about her, no one can keep up. So she gets upset about being unsatisfied I think or something like that then she would come over and complain to my mom about it over breakfast. To be honest I don't think anyone can keep up with her, unless its someone like you. " 

" What? " 

" You know, your stamina went through the roof. Sex must last forever for you, jerking it must be a pain to take forever. Still have to though right, you know how it is. " 

" Right" 

The problem was Peter didn't 'know how it is'. He never felt the need to have sex or to masturbate. He was too busy, doing school and decathlon and then SI internship, then SM, then spending time with everyone gave him no time alone. He was always tired at the end of the day. 

 _Can't be that important,_ he thought  _it's not like I Need it or anything._ He continued to think as Ned talked about something or other about the homework they already finished before the previous class ended. Peter got so deep in thought of having not any need for something sexual he thought something was wrong. He made a plan on what to do. He couldn't go online and look because he was pretty sure that there wasn't another spider-human mutate going around webmd giving out info on sex. He didn't want to take this to thee tower's medical team. 

 _They have better things to do, plus they would probably tell Mr.Stark_ he thought. 

His only plan was to talk to May about it, there was no more secrets between then ever since he told her about being Spider-Man. 

======================================================================================

May and Peter were both sitting down after eating dinner together. Peter didn't want to ruin the moment but it was now or never because soon May would fall asleep on the couch and he would carry her to bed. 

" Hey May, can I ask you about something? " 

" Sure sweetie, what do you want to know? " 

" Well, umm see the thing is. Remember Ned's aunt Julia?" 

" Yeah, how is she by the way ? Do you know by any chance? I haven't heard about her for a while and seen her even longer." 

" Yeah actually she is at the old abortion clinic the renovated. I don't know what they are calling it but she is getting help and stuff. " 

" That's good, so now what is your question." she said in more of a statement 

" Well Ned told me about it and someone else did but is it bad for people to not have sex? " 

" What do you mean honey? " 

" I mean like Ned's aunt had a lot but I figured there was a reason behind it and then people always say sex is like a need so I thought it was bad for someone to not have sex. " 

" Oh, Okay. Well maybe it depends from person to person. So like Ned's aunt my need it more than Ned because of how there brains behave and more importantly based on their bodies ability to act. " 

"Okay but couldn't she just like do it herself? " he asked 

" Well maybe not. Some people can't achieve climax without a partner, mostly women but there are some men. " 

Peter thinks back to the first time he tried, it was right after he got his powers and he hurt himself because he couldn't control his strength. 

" Okay but you said men need it more than women though right? " 

" Well that is the stereo type. Though in some cases yes. " 

He continued to think about all of this applying to him. How he might need to but can't. And its not like he hasn't had sexual thoughts before, its just there is nothing he can do about it on his own. 

May isn't stupid, she knows that he is thinking about his own sex life, he would never just ask about something like that without meaning. With thin walls she knew he didn't look at porn or even jerk off. Its how she knew that he used to sneak out at night, before she knew what he was doing. 

" Listen sweetie, I'm going to be really direct right now but don't get upset okay? I know that you haven't had sex and that is fine, completely fine no matter what the kids at school say. Though I am a little worried that you do not masturbate. It is apart of development. So is there something medically I should know about? " 

Peter wasn't even looking at May the entire talk and most of it spent with a blush of embarrassment but know he was beet red and stuttering out half attempts at responses. 

" Easy sweetie. Talk a deep breath. Take a few before answering okay? " May was quick to ease him. He took deep breaths and calmed down a bit. 

" No its just I can't with my powers. " he whispered. 

" What do you mean sweetie? " She asked not really understanding

" I hurt myself because I can't control my strength for some reason. " 

" Its okay you probably lost focus, its going to happen sweetie nothing to be ashamed of. Though I do want you to because its a big part of development as well as a huge stress reliever and I know you are put under a lot of pressure sweetie. So I'm going to help you out. " 

" What do you mean. " 

" I mean there are a lot of things on the internet to help, I will get those things for you. Its the least I can do. " 

She remembers not too long ago, not even ten years she was a horny teen so sexually frustrated she hooked up with an older guy and stayed with him. Married even, then took in her nephew which she loved from the moment they meet. 

"Thanks May. " he spoke 

" No problem sweetie. I'm going to bed now okay, but I will place the order for the stuff they will be here tomorrow. I work late and you don't have anything to do but relax so..." she left the sentence unfinished. When she got to her room she pulled out the laptop and searched it up male toys for Peter. She made sure to get the larger ones. She assumed he had grown since the spider-bite and didn't want to underestimate. In the end she got a flesh light, it was made after some porn-star but was pretty affordable. She knew who it was made after, Asa Akira. She was also familiar with her work.May didn't watch porn often but she still did, she explored her sexuality for a little after Ben passed and watched a lot of lesbian porn. Asa had a few good videos, but majority was rough. She still loved it though. She hoped she made the right purchase, thinking that he will enjoy watching her videos and feeling her as she did herself and fell asleep in preparation for the later shift tomorrow, she was going to go in at 12 and get back at 8. 

The next day passed Peter by fast, he was excited to go home and try something new out. Even more so now that there seemed to be a way to ease his sexual frustration. 

He rushed home skipping past insults that Flash hurled his way on the way out and made his way to the train and hopped on and getting home. He reached the apartment and ran up the stairs 2 and 3 at a time. When he got to his door he noticed the package sitting outside his door. He took it inside with him. 

_Must be what May bought for me.... I should clean up a bit and maybe make dinner. Its the least I could do for her._

He set out to do so but only after homework, which was fine it wasn't a lot and he had like 4 or 5 hours to do  **it**. So he spent his time cleaning up and making dinner. He didn't know how long it had been till May was supposed to be home in 45 minutes. Though it was a good decision to clean up and make dinner and he didn't regret it. 

He opened it up for the first time inside his room, it came with a bottle of lube and instructions but he really didn't need instructions since the entire object was made for insertion but he still read it. He stripped his clothes and started to lube himself up. When he was certain he was covered he slowing inserted himself. It felt good, great even he just needed to think about something to get him there. He closes his eyes and tries to block most of his senses. 

 _Jesus, its tight!_ He searched for something to fantasize about.  _A woman with a warm and soft smile, and even warmer and softer hands.Nice supple breasts, appetizing ass. Caressing me, traveling up my length. Soft hands going up and down. Whispering in my ear._

_" You're doing so well sweetie!"  she_ _encourages_

_" God! " I reply_

_"  I know it feels good sweetie, tell me how good it feels. "_

_" MMMm it feels so good, so good. "_

" Well then, don't want to stop you then. Enjoy yourself Sweetie! " May said. He feels a deep ache. 

_" Oh my god May! " Wait? Fuck! Ow! Wait? MAY!_

He opens his eyes and realizes that he crushed the toy in his hands, sending a fragment into itself and he withdraws himself from it and notices a scratch running along the his length. His senses come back to him and he hears May in the kitchen. He quickly gets dressed to greet her. He joined her on the couch.

" Hey May, how was work?" 

" Hey sweetie. It was fine, and thank you so much for making dinner and cleaning up. You didn't have to but I appreciate that so much. I didn't mean to stop you. I'm sorry. " 

" What do you mean? " he asked

" Well I, never mind sweetie. " she tried to dismiss but he already understood. 

"You saw?!" 

" Only for a sec and I left right after. I'm sorry. " 

" Its not your fault May, I just... " 

" Just what sweetie? " 

" Frustrated. It didn't work. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" I broke the toy, I'm sorry. It was a nice idea but I screwed it up and wasted money May I'm sorry. " 

" Easy, you can't help it sweetie. Its fine. We'll just figure out another way. " 

" Like what? " 

" Well what if you were to get into a relationship with someone, then they can do that for you. " May proposed 

" No, that won't be fair to them. I wouldn't have a lot of time and only using them for sex is wrong. Plus if it were a real relationship, I can't let them find out about Spider-Man and I can't keep lying to people I care about." 

She was both proud and disappointed in the answer, she kept thinking. 

" Well sweetie what if I help you directly? " 

" What? " 

" I help you directly." She said again, in hopes he caught on to what she was hinting. 

" Oh! " 

" Yeah. It is only for medical purposes and if you don't we can keep thinking but I think this is our best option. It will be like a massage just a little bit more. " 

" I don't know May, I mean isn't that illegal? " 

" No sweetie, your 17 and I'm not blood related to you. " 

" Well I mean..." 

"Its okay to say no sweetie, I'm not going to force you to do this, I just want to help you relieve stress and make sure you develop healthily. " 

" Yeah okay. " 

" Yeah? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Okay, just sit take off your pants and sit against the back of the couch. " 

He did so while May moved all the way right next to him. 

" Hey. " he whispered. 

" Hey. " 

May's breath got caught in her throat at seeing Peter.  _Fuck! He is at least double digits!_

" Ready?" 

" Yeah, May I'm ready. " 

" Remember, we can stop anytime you like. " 

She slowly reached over and grasped him, at immediate contact he shuddered. May smiled knowing she caused that. Causing her baby boy to get some amount of pleasure. She scooted closer and leaned in more. Grabbed him more firmly but still kept it soft. She draped a leg over his legs and put an arm around his lower back pulling him closer. She lifted her hand away and earned a small whimper from Peter. She lifted it to her mouth a spit onto it and put it next to him. 

"  I need to lube you up sweetie. " She cooed right in his ear. He spit in her hand, and she goes back to stroking him. 

 _"_ You're doing so well sweetie!"  she encourages

" God! " he replied

"  I know it feels good sweetie, tell me how good it feels. " 

" MMMm it feels so good, so good. " 

This was so much better than the fantasy. So much. She continued to work him up, jerking him steady and soft. 

" May. May. May. " Peter chants and backs further into the couch tensing up. 

" Its okay sweetie, its okay. You're okay sweetie. The feeling is going to get so much better baby. " 

" God May!" 

" I know sweetie, you can do it! " she leans in closer right next to his ear, " You can do it baby, I know you can. Cum, Cum baby, Cum for aunt May. " she murmured into his ear. 

Peter erupted for the first time ever, he covers May's shirt, she keeps jerking him till it comes out a slow dribble onto her thumb. Peter watched as she lifted her hand from him, eyed he thumb with a  bit of cum on it. Saw her suck it off her thumb with hooded eyelids and only a ring ob brown shinning threw the black pools of lust. 

" I knew you can do it sweetie. " She purrs

" May I'm sorry I didn't mean to make a mess. " 

" Oh honey its okay, first time is always intense. Feel better ? " 

" A little. " This puzzled May, the first time she had an orgasm she passed out within 5 minutes later. She looked down and noticed why he was still hard. 

" Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I forgot about your stamina. " 

" Its fine, its just getting uncomfortable now. " Peter admits. 

" Well let me help. Just let me know if you want to stop or back up okay sweetie. " She smirked as she sunk down to her knees. 

" Let me take this off its all messy. " she joked as she striped off her shirt. Peter's eyes went wide and impossibly more dark as he got the look his aunt supple breasts as she stole his breath away. May took notice of him eyeing her and swelled with happiness from the flattery. She put her arms underneath them and pushed them up giving Peter the best view. 

" You like them Sweetie? " She asks. He doesn't say anything but merely nods and May chuckles at his response. " Thank you sweetie, its nice to be attractive! " 

" May you are the most attractive person I know! " 

" Oh honey thank you. " She says with a blush covered by her hand. Peter persists. 

" I'm serious May, you are super sexy!" She giggles and get higher on her knees till her chest was resting on his knees. 

" Well sweetie hopefully this helps you! " 

She wraps her tits around his thick prick and smothers it. Moving them up and down in a smooth motion. Peter feeling her silky skin smothering him. May feeling more and more aroused as she uses her tits to get her baby boy off. Feeling every pulse and throb between her chest, loving having him there. Love giving this to Peter, so much pleasure. 

" May! " Peter shouts 

" That's it honey! " 

She pressed harder and moved faster working him up again. Getting him to release. He tensed yet again and May knew it was coming, she doubled down her efforts. 

" May! May! May! " he chanted

" You can do it sweetie, Cum for me baby! Cum for aunt May!" she repeated and it had the same affect as earlier and made Peter cum. He coated all over her creamy breasts. She swiped it all off her and put it directly into her mouth. They were both breathing hard when she pulled off, May didn't move from her spot as she noticed he was still hard. He cums fast but can go for apparently a very long time. May herself was so worked up she lost focus too. All she say was her baby boy who she loved more than anyone and anything in life and how he was hard as a rock and so fucking big, she just had to do it. Without any thought as to if this was bad, she opened her mouth and licked a stripe all the way up his base to the tip and swallowed around him. Working her way down as she continued not stopping till she was near the base, only to pull back up for air then go right back down. Working him into her throat over and over again, once reaching the base holding it for a couple of second before bobbing back up and down. He doesn't last long with May's throat massaging his massive prick. He tries to warn her but she only speeds up and then on a final bob she sinks all the way down till her nose is in his pubic hair and hums. She hums like one of her favorite songs is on, and gets Peter to unload into her mouth. She is quick to gulp it all down, swallowing every drop. Through all three exploring opportunities he was still hard. 

" Fuck sweetie, you really have endurance. " 

" I'm sorry. " 

" Don't be sorry sweetie, this is actually a good thing. Sex can last longer. " 

He didn't get a chance to reply as she stood up and dropped her pants and panties in a flash. Peter was met with a well trimmed pussy for the first time; Even more so, its the first time he saw his sexy aunt all the way naked, he was hard as diamonds now. She straddled his hips and began to line up. 

" Are you okay with this sweetie? " 

" God yes May! Please! " he pleads, she smiles and replies with her sinking her hips down on to him. Covering just the tip then inching her way down slowly until she is fully seated. 

" May! God you feel so good! You feel so tight! " 

" Fuck baby, no you're just so damn big you're filling me up completely! " May shouts back

" Is that good? " He asks still unsure of himself

" So good honey, I'm going to move now. " she said and waited for acknowledgement from Peter. When it did she raised up and sat back down on him, she did it once twice and after that they both lost count. Too lost is the lust filled pleasure to focus on counting. Peter was on cloud nine as he tried to wrap his head around the situation, he was fucking his aunt. He was deep inside of her and they were both loving every minute of it. She kept going up and slamming her hips back down. Her tits jiggled in his face but didn't move too much, just the right amount. There are two types of people who are in May's position: a bouncer and a rider. She was defiantly a bouncer as she only moved her hips and kept her chest pressed right into his face. 

" Go ahead sweetie, suck my tits! Please, oh god! Do it baby! " Peter didn't even let her finish the sentence before he latched onto a nipple, gently rolling it between his teeth and sucking hard. Biting down lightly as she kept bouncing up and down on him. They were both worker up so much it was borderline insanity with need and desire; With lust running through them both, only searching for more pleasure with each other. Chasing the finish line, together. 

The telltale sign happened: " May! May! May! " he chanted for the 4 time that night. Though May wasn't ready for him just yet. 

" Please sweetie just, FUCK! Hold on just a little longer please, I'm so fucking close Baby! " 

" May! I... I can't.... It's too much! I'm gonna... " he tapered off. 

" FUCK! " he yelled as May slammed one more time down making him goes balls deep, almost a perfect fit for reaching deeper than anyone else or herself as ever gone before. He emptied himself inside her while his face was buried in her chest. May came seconds after, Peter's orgasm forcing her's. They both could not be happier right now. He filled her to the brim in cum and kept cumming for a few moments, spurt and spurt of his precious seed traveling into May's pretty snatch. May pulled him away from her chest to look him in the eyes, which were nearly closed as the post bliss was kicking in as well as his endurance finally drained as she felt him begin to soften inside of her. 

" Hey. " 

" Hey. " 

" Feel better love? " 

" So much better. " He whispered out. 

" You want to go to sleep? " she asked and he nodded in confirmation. She chuckled and lifter off of him, barely any cum came out as it was so deep in her. 

 _Need to go to the store for pills tomorrow._ She thought as she lead him to her room, which would really just be their room from here on out. They laid together still nude and cuddled close together. 

" I love you sweetie. " she cooed before she felt herself drift. 

" I love you too May. " he said sleep already taken him to notice the smile on May's face. But he was defiantly smiling as he fell asleep. Stress free for the first time in years, sexual frustration has been handled. May having been loved again after so long of being alone. It was an amazing night for them.

==================================================================

May entered the shop with a ding and waved a greeting to the store owner. 

" Hey Maude. " 

" Hey May, how's it going? " 

" I'm doing great, how about yourself? Shop doing okay? " 

" Yeah, Pete always keeps business running. Did you know that he knows Spider-Man through his internship? He even got the man to come down here and promote my business, I get so many more customers now its unbelievable!  " 

" Yeah he told me. " she laughed in response, she went to the correct isle and picked up birth-control pills as well as morning after pills. She approached the counter with those items as well as a couple of variety of Gatorade for later, she knew that they would need them. 

" Oh. May are you dating again? I'm so happy for you! " Maude congratulated. 

" Well yeah. I am, just had some fun last night and need to recover as well as plan for the future. " 

" Well I hope that you are happy with this mystery person of your's. " 

" So happy, I don't think I can be an happier! " May admitted. 

" Well how is Pete doing? " 

" Good, he has been under a lot of pressure and his is just stressed out lately but he had a date last night and I have to say. Never seen him more relaxed and care-free, its nice to see it again. " 

" Better watch out May, girls now at day will do anything to get a guy like Pete." 

" Ugh don't I know it, I get to see when girls try to hard and fail at it. Not many, I would say only a few but still. " 

" Better be careful! " Maude says getting May to laugh as she grabbed her things and started to head out. 

" Don't worry, no girl is going to steal my sweet Pete. " May amused as she left, she might have been joking to Maude but she was serious. No one was going to take her baby boy.  

===============================================================================================================

Over the next few days they were together more than ever before, loving each other even harder and more  _vividly._  It was Saturday morning Peter woke up naked in his new bed, smelling breakfast from the other room. He left the bed and made his way to the kitchen to see May had ordered from the diner for delivery. She had lots of food and was wearing a robe with nothing underneath as it was wide open. She was teasing him and he knew it. 

" May I only have time for breakfast before Happy will be here to pick me up. I have to go to the compound today. " 

" I know sweetie. I just thought we can have breakfast before you leave and I just got out of the shower when the food got here. I thought about eating with getting dressed. Now sit so we can eat. " she smirked at him knowing the affect on him. She didn't even sit down before being lifted up and sat on the counter. Peter was planting kisses and nips everywhere. 

" I'm sorry, I can't help it. " he spoke against her skin. 

She moaned low, " I know sweetie. " He spread her legs and looked up into her eyes. 

" I'm so hungry. " 

" Then eat sweetie. " 

Peter was late that day, and every other day that followed for a few days. 

==================================================

It was the fifth week after they started their relationship when again Peter had to go to the compound for the weekend. May took a sick day as she threw up a few times. For a nurse who understands signs of pregnancy she took a bit to figure it out for herself.  She added up all the signs and it was clear as day. She was pregnant with Peter's kid. She swelled with joy as well as anxiety. A million thoughts ran through her head, she would break the news later to Peter. She made preparations before hand, knowing this was going to be a difficult choice for them. 

When Peter got home she kissed him welcome and sat him on the couch. She knew there was no way for her to try to hint at something like this. She needed to be direct, no beating around the bush.

" Sweetie we need to talk. " 

" Is something wrong May? I'm in trouble? Did I do something wrong? " he started to worry. 

" No sweetie you're not in trouble, don't worry. We just need to talk about something serious. " 

" Oh okay what is it? " he hesitated. 

" I'm, sweetie I'm pregnant. " Silence filled the room. 

" Like.. Like my kid is growing inside of you? Like I'm going to be a dad? " 

" Yes sweetie. " 

" Do you want to keep it? " he whispered

" Yes. Yes I do. " she smiled hopefully. 

" Oh thank God! " Peter let out a breath. He beamed at May. " I can't believe it, were going to be parents. May I love you so much, I can't really express this right now because such many emotions are coming up but oh my god. " 

May laughed with tears streaming down. Happy tears were making her laugh watery. 

" May, you handle your job I'll get everything else in order. I can't believe this! " Peter repeated in awe. 

=================================================================

" So Peter. What so important that we had to gather everyone for a meeting? " Tony questioned. 

" Well, I would've just brought you but it kinda impacts all of the avengers and Pepper and Happy so. I wanted to do it in one sitting, I hope I'm not imposing at all. " 

" Never. " Pepper reassured. 

" What is going to affect all of us Peter? " Steve was getting antsy, no- knowing what this is about. Peter picks up the big brown paper bag that Tony had given him the suit back in and dropped it on the table. 

" I'm out. " 

" Out? Out of what kid? What's in the bag? " Tony asked 

" The suit, I'm giving it back. I'm not going to be Spider-Man anymore, nor will I be doing an avengers missions. I will still work here with you guys just not combat. I'm basically becoming Dr.Banner. " 

Everyone was stunned, then in a flurry of shouts and questions till his head started to hurt and he had to cover his ears. Everyone piped down and asked one question at a time. 

" Kid, who is forcing this? Something has got to be up. We can help you. " Tony said in finality, followed bye agrees from around the table. 

" Nothing bad has happened, just the opposite in fact. But I can't be Spider-Man anymore. " 

" Why? What happened? " 

Peter took a deep breath, " I'm going to be a dad! " Yet again silence followed by a flurry of questions. 

" What do you mean you're going to be a dad? " 

" I mean, I you know and now she is pregnant. " 

" Peter, we need to get her here now!" Dr. Banner rushed before Tony could say anything. 

" Why?" 

" Peter your DNA is heavily mutated, there could be a multitude of birth defects or the possibility that your child could receive your powers. " 

" I'll text her, she can drive herself. I'll tell her to meet us in the Medbay. " 

They all moved into the medbay in wait. While inside Tony got to talk to Peter. 

" I'm shocked Peter. Didn't I teach you to use protection. I. I don't know what to say, I am lost for words. " 

Despite being at a last for words Tony yelled at Peter all the way until May arrived at the medbay. 

" Okay everyone out except Peter and Dr.Banner. " May demanded, she looked expectidly at the hero's and didn't drop her glare until they all filed out. 

" Okay, how far along are you? " 

" 5 weeks give or take. " 

" Okay, I'm just going to need a blood sample from both of you and an ultrasound. " 

After the tests was done Dr.Banner told them the results. 

"Okay good news. With the retesting of Peter's blood and having your's to compare I was able to determine that the child will not have any defects or powers. With Peter being a mutate he doesn't have the mutant gene, just absorbed super serum through the spider. So no powers or anything power related will be passed down. The powers themselves just made you more fertile. I guess the scientists thought about making more and more so they made it so they can conceive but I guess they screwed up and didn't have an affect on powers. "

" Okay so what does that mean? " May asked not understanding all of the 

" It means that your baby with be healthy and normal. " Dr. Banner restated. 

Tony reentered the room after Bruce left. 

" Hey Mr.Stark can I talk to you about my internship? " 

" Sure kid. " 

" Umm well with a kid on the way, can like you know be an official intern? " and paused then whispered " With a paycheck? " 

" Without question. " 

" Cool thanks Mr.Stark, can I just start with the beginning pay then? " 

" Yeah to be fair right? " he says with a chuckle. The couple left together and with that the avengers came in. 

" We should celebrate for our young warrior's retirement and fertility! " Thor pronounced. 

" Thor no. " Bruce said. 

" I thought you mid-guardians parade in the showers ? " 

" Yes point break there will be a party, a baby-shower. " 

" Ah yes celebrations. " 

" You usually don't celebrate having a kid at 17 Thor" Natasha informed. 

" Bruce are you sure that the baby is healthy, I don't know how old May is but she might be facing some challenges. " 

" I think you are mistaken. May is only 24. " 

" Oh well young family expecting a child should be have a well paying job. " Tony said 

Pepper piped in, " Yeah, how much? " 

" Me and Peter discussed it, he wants the starting pay. Just to be fair. " 

" Are you really going to pay him starting intern position? " 

" Yes. I may make a mistake and add a zero. He won't know the difference. " 

" Tony he is going to know the difference between $1,000 a week to $10,000 a week." Pepper said in humor. 

" Well he is working with me and Dr.Banner. Besides like Thor said he is retiring, he should get a pension for being a superhero. We all know he did good. " 

 


End file.
